Poison Blue
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Perfume y Veneno, ambos son líquidos letales. Uno te mata con sus toxinas, el otro... con los recuerdos. "Me gusta tu perfume" Miró fijamente las pupilas carmesíes. "Me recuerda a algo que perdí" ShizNat


**Yeah-sama: **Bien hace siglos que tengo esto en mi PC y hoy decidí publicarlo sin la bendición de mi dear Beta Amane-chan para demostrar que sigo viva y para felicitarla XD

Este fic nació del reto que me puso ella, claro que perdí el desafío porque no lo terminé cuando debía n_ñU

Tema: Perfume y Veneno

Pareja: Shiznat ¬.¬ sólo eso acepta mi Beta (pero torcí las reglas un poco!)

Dedicatoria: Amane-chan! (erm… feliz cumple atrasado!)

**

* * *

**

**Poison Blue**

Fumar no era uno de sus hábitos pero de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de encender un cigarrillo y saborear el amargo humo del tabaco. Fumar después del sexo sonaba tan cliché que le resultaba chocante, pero no fumaba por ese motivo, ella sólo encendía un cigarro cuando necesitaba pensar.

Parada junto al ventanal, la mujer de pálida piel se veía casi etérea bañada por la luz del farol del jardín, su pálida tez brillaba contrastando con la oscuridad de su larga cabellera negra. Sus penetrantes pupilas verdes se perdían en la distancia. Parada ahí sin importarle su desnudez bañada en luz, parecía casi una estatua griega, eterna, hermosa, rota.

Natsuki sólo fumaba cuando pensaba en el pasado, el calor de su cigarrillo era la única comodidad que sentía cuando recordaba su frio pasado.

Mientras su mano derecha sostenía el cigarro que de tanto en tanto se llevaba a la boca, su mano izquierda jugaba con un pequeño cuarzo de poco menos que una pulgada, de un hermoso azul cobalto, una pieza inofensiva de joyería, incrustada con hilos finos de plata y colgada a una gargantilla del mismo material, inofensiva al menos en apariencia pero Natsuki sabia la verdad. El cuarzo no era cuarzo sino una pequeña ampolleta creada para contener una solución mortal. Veneno.

Natsuki mentiría si dijera que nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea del suicidio.

La primera vez que pensó en la muerte fue cuando despertó del coma provocado por el accidente automovilístico. Despertó para encontrar a su padre en brazos de otra mujer. Natsuki se quedó sola ese día.

No volvió a ver el rostro de su padre, él la envió a un internado sin pensarlo dos veces, la hubiera abandonado si no fuera porque eso mancharía su carrera política. La prensa tiene buen olfato para los escándalos.

Tal vez fue eso la que la salvó, que la enviara lejos. En el internado conoció a las personas correctas o mejor dicho a las incorrectas, jóvenes olvidados también por su familia como ella y que buscaban su camino en los peores lugares. Natsuki aprendió a defenderse sola, a depender solamente de ella, a confiar sólo en ella. Por aquel tiempo ella también se enteró de que la muerte de su madre no fue accidental. Natsuki encontró un propósito en su vida. Venganza.

Fue por aquel tiempo también que la joven conoció a Yamada, uno de los principales informantes y comerciante del bajo mundo. Por una buena cantidad era capaz de conseguirte hasta el santo grial, era la persona que Natsuki necesitaba.

Acercarse a él no fue difícil, el apellido Kuga tenía un buen peso político y monetario. El dinero nunca fue un problema para Natsuki, su padre le enviaba una buena cantidad cada mes a su cuenta. Lo difícil fue conseguir que Yamada aceptara el trabajo. ¿Quién tomaría enserio a una niña de 11 años?

A pesar de las adversidades la joven logró convencer a Yamada, quien demostró su eficiencia y descubrió en un par de días a los culpables del accidente de su madre Saeko. El Primer Distrito.

Cuando el informante supo que Natsuki buscaba venganza contra tal organización sólo se rió de ella y le aconsejó que mejor lo olvidara y siquiera con su vida. Pero la joven no podía olvidar. Yamada se compadeció de ella, sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Fue él quien le regalo la gargantilla de plata con la piedra azul cobalto. La misión de la joven era suicida, si tanto quería morir su regalo le facilitaría las cosas.

Natsuki tomo el regalo como una afrenta y se dispuso a demostrar que nada ni nadie la detendrían. Cada que llegaba a un callejón sin salida, el collar le servía de recordatorio y seguía adelante… claro que había ocasiones en que la tentación de descansar de todo eso la perseguía. Su perseverancia le sirvió, Yamada se convirtió en su fiel aliado.

Cuando Natsuki recibió la invitación para asistir a la escuela en Fuuka no esperaba que su vida cambiara drásticamente. La realidad y fantasía se mezclaron en su vida, HiMES y Orphans llenaron sus días y la gargantilla seguía sirviendo incentivo para seguir, pero cargar el peso del mundo es demasiado para una sola persona.

Shizuru llegó a su vida y por primera vez, el collar dejo de servirle. Su misión parecía menos solitaria. Ella se convirtió en su primera amiga. Natsuki volvió a confiar. Luego llegaron las otras HiMES y todo se derrumbó.

Su Padre la traicionó cuando la abandono, su madre la traicionó cuando la vendió al Primer Distrito y Shizuru… Shizuru también la traicionó. Fue su traición la que le dolió más pero también le abrió los ojos. Todo lo que su amiga hizo lo hizo porque la amaba, todo lo que Natsuki era fue por que Shizuru estuvo a su lado. Su padre y su madre la traicionaron para su propio beneficio, solo Shizuru pensó en ella siempre, en su mente distorsionada por el poder de la estrella de las Himes, las acciones de su amiga fueron impulsadas por sus sentimientos.

La ojiverde entendía esto pero eso perdonar a su amiga fue tan fácil. Si tan sólo Shizuru pudiera perdonarse tan fácilmente.

"No sé como soportas el olor de esas cosas" Interrumpió una voz los pensamientos de Natsuki.

"¿Mmm? En realidad los detesto" contestó la ojiverde dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero.

"Lindo collar" comentó su acompañante mientras tomaba el cigarrillo de los dedos de Natsuki para apagarlo en la ventana.

"Oi, no lo había terminado" protestó la morena mientras era guiada a la cama. Su compañero la sentó en la orilla y arrodillándose frente a ella pasó con delicadez una toalla húmeda por su vientre, sus muslos y por último por su sexo. Natsuki sonrió divertida, recordando la primera vez que su pareja había hecho esto, le había parecido algo singular y cómico por lo que no pudo evitar embromarle al recordarle que el sexo era una actividad 'sucia', su compañero sonriendo le contestó que por eso le gustaba tanto.

"¿Te hice cosquillas?"

"Je no, sólo recordaba algo gracioso"

"Te estás burlando de mi de nuevo verdad" comentó de manera jovial su pareja. Natsuki observaba mientras él también se limpiaba con otra toalla.

"Estas pensando en ella"

"¿… Alguna vez dejo de pensar en ella?"

"Natsuki, algo te preocupa, sólo fumas cuando tienes que pensar bien algo"

"Me conoces también Reito" dice decaída la ojiverde, respira hondo antes de continuar.

"Ayer la vi Reito, quedamos en ir a almorzar." Su compañero sólo la mira, sus ojos dorados atentos.

"Somos unos tontos los tres" pronuncia serio el hombre de cabello negro. Ambos se miran fijamente, de pronto se encuentran de nuevo besándose profundamente, ambos quieres olvidar su miseria.

"Si tan sólo dejara ir el pasado, si tan sólo aprendiera a perdonarse" se lamenta la ojiverde

"No es tan sencillo"

"Tú y Shizuru son demasiado semejantes Reito"

"El caso de Shizuru es diferente, ella actuó bajo la influencia de la estrella…yo en cambió era el 'malo de la historia'"

"Tú NO eras lord obsidian, también estabas bajo la influencia de esa entidad"

"Natsuki-"

"¡No! Lo ves eres igual, ella tampoco puede aceptar que no fue enteramente su culpa lo que pasó, todos cometimos actos inconcebibles ¡Demonios incluso yo ataque a Nao sin provocación!

"¿Sabes cuántas personas murieron por mi culpa? ¿Cuantas más murieron por las manos de Shizuru? Entiendo lo que ella siente"

"….Shizuru, ella hizo esas cosas por mí, si es así entonces soy tan culpable como ella. Aun así ella se echa toda la culpa por eso se castiga, cree que no merece ser feliz…. Si tan sólo me dejara hacerla feliz" susurró las últimas palabras Natsuki.

"¿Aparte de tontos somos unos necios no?" dijo con una sonrisa triste Reito.

"Si. ¿Tú también sabes que mereces ser feliz no?"

"Tanto como tú, Natsuki"

"Y aun así aquí estamos los dos perdiendo el tiempo"

* * *

"Esa botella que dejaste en el gabinete de medicinas, es un nuevo perfume verdad?"

"¿Mmm? ¿Perfume?" pregunta distraída Natsuki. Se encontraba sentada en frente a la mesa de vanidad peinando su cabello, mesa que se veía rara en la casa de un hombre soltero, pesaba ella. Volteo a ver a Reito, quien salía del baño abotonando su camiseta, alistándose para ir al trabajo.

"Si, nunca lo había visto."

"Ah sí ¿No te gusta?"

"Tiene un aroma ligero, elegante, un toque de flores blancas…¿Azucenas quizás?"

"Eso significa que no te gusta" sonrió la ojiverde sin dejar de arreglar su cabellera.

"No es eso, normalmente tus perfumes son frescos, denotan dinamismo mmm sensualidad incluso" Aquí Natsuki se sonrojo para luego darle una mirada asesina a su compañero, Reito solo sonrió inocente.

"No va conmigo pero… lo compré porque me hace recordar" sus mirada se vuelve distante, su voz se torna apenas un susurro.

El hombre la quedó mirando atentamente. Era un día demasiado hermoso para pensar cosas tristes se decía. Ambos abandonaron el tema y se apresuraron a terminar de vestirse.

Natsuki se dirigió al baño, vio su reflexión en el espejo y en ella su gargantilla mortal. Miraba atenta como parecía cambiar de tono de acuerdo al ángulo de la luz, embelesada. Sacudiendo su cabeza, abrió el gabinete de medicinas, ahí estaba la botella de perfume de la que Reito hablaba. La observo un rato y decidió mejor ponerse su aroma habitual. Cerró el gabinete y de nuevo aquella ampolleta azul captó su atención. Abruptamente volvió a abrir y tomó el perfume de flores blancas, poniéndose una pequeña cantidad en la muñeca izquierda.

Azucenas… el aroma inundó la habitación y Natsuki sonrió melancólica.

* * *

La pequeña pero elegante cafetería donde había escogido Natsuki para almorzar estaba casi vacía, lo cual le sentaba bien a ella. Necesitaba tranquilizar sus nervios y el ritmo de su corazón. Su acompañante siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

"Te ves bien" Dijo casualmente la ojiverde, como si tal ocurrencia no fuera nada del otro mundo. En realidad no lo era, Shizuru siempre se veía hermosa.

"Ara, gracias. Tú te vez sexy con tu traje de ejecutiva Natsuki." Contestó sonriente la mujer castaña sin notar el ligero estremecimiento que cruzó el cuerpo de la morena cuando ésta la escuchó pronuncio su nombre. Sí, Shizuru siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Hermosa Shizuru, pensaba Natsuki, con su castaña cabellera cubriendo sus hombros en ondas ligeras y sus sonrosadas mejillas, normalmente pálidas, efecto de la pequeña caminata bajo el sol.

Definitivamente Shizuru se veía hermosa, sobre todo cuando sus hipnóticas pupilas marrones se fijaban en sus propias pupilas verdes. Hermosa, inalcanzable Shizuru.

"¿Que tal el trabajo?"

"Aburrido"

"¿…Y tu vida amorosa?"

Natsuki tuvo que detenerme un minuto a pensar antes de contestar. Shizuru se dio cuenta de la imprudencia de su pregunta pero antes de lograr dirigir la conversación hacia otro rumbo, la morena contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Nada serio en realidad" Shizuru siguió sonriente. Una imitación de sonrisa.

"¿Que tal tu?"

"Tampoco nada serio" Natsuki también sonrió. Nada serio… como su relación. Todo es un juego de apariencias, aparentar que no sienten nada cuando se miran a los ojos.

De nuevo volvieron a quedar en silencio. Una brisa agradable las envolvió y Natsuki cautivada veía como la melena de Shizuru bailaba al son del viento, era un deleite para la ex – dueña de Duran pero una molestia para la castaña que trataba de evitar que su cabello se le vaya a la cara.

Era una escena cómica ver a Shizuru pelearse con su propio cabello y Natsuki se hubiera reído si no fuera porque sus sentidos captaron otra cosa igualmente fascinante, el perfume de Shizuru.

"Flores blancas" comentó distraídamente la peliazul con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó confundida Shizuru.

"Me gusta tu perfume" miró fijamente a las pupilas carmesíes.

"…Gracias" susurró sonrojada la castaña. Sólo Natsuki tenía ese efecto en ella.

"Me recuerda a algo que perdí"

Silencio incómodo de nuevo. Pero ya esperaba esto la ojiverde. Desde aquel incidente todo era incomodidad entre ellas, pensaba la mujer de pupilas esmeralda. Inconscientemente su mano izquierda fue hasta su cuello. Sus delicados dedos comenzaron a girar la pequeña ampolleta azul cobalto.

"Hace mucho que no veía ese collar" comentó Shizuru para romper el silencio.

"Había perdido el interés en el"

"Sigue tan hermoso como siempre." Dijo la castaña y Natsuki sonríe abatida.

"Creí que no lo volvería a necesitar… Pero me equivoqué" la morena sigue sonriendo pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Shizuru también sonríe pero su sonrisa se siente igual de vacía.

"Shizuru" expresa la ojiverde de manera seria, su postura firme, su mirada determinada.

"Si te lo pregunto una vez más, esta vez tu respuesta será diferente?"

"…Sabes que no puedo Natsuki" susurra la mujer castaña, su mirada baja a su regazo.

La determinación de la ex HiME se torna en dolor y el dolor en ira. Palabras salen de su boca, palabras nacidas de la frustración que siente en ese momento.

"Eres una tonta Shizuru, una tonta y una necia!"

-los tres lo somos. Se corrige Natsuki entre dientes.

Shizuru no dice nada, sólo juega con sus manos en su regazo, insegura. Natsuki no soporta más y se levanta de su silla aporreando el dinero en la mesa. Da la vuelta, está más que lista para irse.

"…Te veré este fin de semana ¿Verdad?" dice suavemente la ex-Kaichou y Natsuki no puede voltearla a ver, aprieta fuertemente sus párpados para no llorar.

¡Qué tontos son de verdad los tres! ¡Qué tonta es ella porque no puede negarle nada a Shizuru!

"Si" y se va sin voltear una sola vez.

**

* * *

**

**Ermmm no me odien? xD y no, Reito no está enamorado de Natsuki.**

**Comentarios adoradas mías?**


End file.
